Curable pressure sensitive adhesive compositions capable of curing at room temperature are known in the art and are commercially available. These pressure sensitive adhesive compositions find use in various nonstructural attachment applications. However, a drawback of these pressure sensitive adhesive compositions is that they may lack sufficient durability, sufficient peel strength and sufficient tensile strength to be used in structural attachment applications, such as structural glazing applications (e.g., curtain wall applications and insulating glass applications).
Structural glazing is typically performed by placing an uncured silicone sealant into a cavity formed by a spacer material, glass panel, and a metal frame. This system may suffer from drawbacks such as long times needed to cure the sealant before a prefabricated unit can be moved, high mullion width of the system due to the spacer, modest thermal resistance, and modest sound damping from the exterior. There is a continuing need in industry to improve performance in structural glazing applications.